Coronium (Sect of Lacunae)
Coronium is a researcher who secludes himself his lair deep underground, working on mysterious and, depending on who you believe, sinister projects. He rarely interacts with other members of the clan, with the exception of Kirea. Background Deep in one of the lower passages in the lair dwells that rare thing: a placid spiral. Why one born from Light should choose to sequester himself in the dark is anyone’s guess, but the creature within seems content. Among the shelves and piles of dusty books, his claws brush along the dirt floor as he searches for the next vital tome. What he is researching he does not say and this has led to some whispers from the more paranoid members of the clan. His only reply to any inquiry is to say “the Truth” and no more, before slinking away, close to the ground, as is his custom. Most other clan members stay well away from his domain when possible; even the hatchlings do not explore the otherwise enticing hidden corners. The exception is Kirea, ever oblivious to tensions and rumours. Every evening she ventures down into the dark, a nice salad in hand. Often it is left on the cluttered floor just inside the door but occasionally she presents it in person and every now and then they eat together. And eat he does, munching without complaint on the dinner composed of neither meat nor insects. As she chatters on and on about trivia he watches silently. Those large spiral eyes of his make observation easy even in the poor light and they never leave her. It is not her words which hold him captivated, as the day to day functioning of the clan is beneath his notice, but rather his companion herself. She gestures excitedly and her voice pitches up and down, creating a stark contrast to the usual stillness. And if she notices the jars of strange limbs and organs pushed behind the discarded papers, or looks closely enough to realise that they are perhaps not so foreign after all, she says nothing of it. He loses track of how long she remains and her departure always seems to come suddenly. The branches around the doorway close in after her, leaving him once more alone inside the chamber which seems somehow dimmer and hollower than before. He turns away and heads over to the almost lifeless creature enclosed in the back and his neatly waiting notes and tools. Trivia * The name Coronium comes from a hypothesised chemical element present in the solar corona. * He is a gen one, born from the first egg Snipe ever found and hatched on her birthday. * He has been scattered three times, and will not be scattered again ** Starting colours: Splash/Coal/Sunshine ** 08/06/16: Shadow/Crimson/Hickory ** 05/08/16: Obsidian/Berry/Wine ** 28/10/16: Sand/Gold/Ruby * He is level 25, and statted as a Kelp Beds trainer, along with Kirea. * He has won the Arcane Slack Hunger Games once. Category:Light Dragon Category:Spiral Category:Male